SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Administrative Core (Core A) The Administrative Core of the ADRC provides the infrastructure to support and facilitate the growth of clinical and research activities for Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (AD), capitalizing on the considerable strengths of the neuroscience community at Emory. The Administrative Core will provide the leadership, overseen by the Director, Associate Directors and Administrator, to ensure that all of the resources available at the ADRC are effectively utilized to provide the greatest impact in achieving the Center's goals of discovery and translation of new targets and mechanisms to enable early identification, early interventions, and ultimately prevention of AD. The Administrative Core will address the following Aims: 1) Foster active communication, coordination, integration, and planning of all ADRC activities, including Cores and Projects, an ensure optimal utilization, leveraging and management of resources, 2) Solicit, review, and fund at least three Pilot Projects each year, 3) Enhance AD research, clinical care, and education by maximizing opportunities for interaction with other ADCs and AD investigators, as well as other local, regional, national, and international institutions, agencies, including NIA and industries, and timely submission of data sets to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center, and 4) Cultivate an environment that promotes the highest standards for ethics in clinical care and research including compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, fiscal policies and scientific integrity. The ADRC will achieve these Aims by bringing together the many talented multi-disciplinary researchers from the many departments and centers at Emory, foster collaborations with the larger AD research community, engage the community to educate about the importance of research and research participation and foster the training of future ADRC investigators and leaders.